


Ease Into It

by Letalin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Геральт снова был ранен во время контракта. Регис рядом, чтобы, как всегда, подлатать его.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 10





	Ease Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ease Into It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792273) by [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir). 



> Перевод работы merulanoir  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7369268

Геральт скользнул из своей брони и позволил ей упасть на пол в фойе. Мечи он оставил, прислонив к комоду. Он устал и ему было больно. Раны на руке и груди всё ещё кровоточили, вероятно, из-за яда.  
Сначала контракт был легким. Найди кладбище рядом с Франколаром. Убей кладбищенскую бабу. Забери деньги, вернись домой. Это было два дня назад.  
Кладбищенская баба, как выяснилось, соседствовала в гроте с отвратительным количеством падальщиков. Там также было несколько альгулей, источающих такое зловоние, что оно просочилось во все доспехи Геральта. И когда он закончил и был готов вернуться домой, из сырой земли выползли гигантские сколопендроморфы.  
В общем, это перешло от ужасного до _«нет, забудь об этом»_ за несколько часов, а затем Геральт продолжал идти, пока не вышел из пещеры (как, чёрт возьми, он вообще закончил всё под землёй?), покрытый гниющими кишками и собственной кровью. Любой из этих противников, с которыми он столкнулся, был бы не более чем простой проблемой в обычный день, но их количество было явно не в его пользу.  
Рубашка была порвана, или то, что от неё осталось, не важно. Геральт отдаленно осознавал, что Варнава-Базиль что-то спрашивает где-то рядом, но всё, о чём он мог думать, это горячая ванна и тридцатичасовой сон. Он протолкнул своего управляющего в ванную.  
Несколько слуг кипятили воду для стирки, а Геральт просто налил горячую воду в деревянную бадью. У него было достаточно сил добавить немного холодной воды и отскрести самые худшие и самые вонючие куски внутренностей, цепляющиеся за его кожу и волосы, прежде чем погрузиться в ванну и быстро потерять сознание.  
Следующее, что он услышал, был низкий голос, разговаривающий с ним. Затем прохладные пальцы коснулись его, и он почувствовал запах трав. Инстинкты, которые сначала были встревожены, мгновенно успокоились.  
Регис вытащил его из прохладной воды и заставил сесть на скамейку, когда сам вытирал его полотенцем. Вампир был аккуратным и отчетливо помнил о синяках и других травмах. Геральт попытался улыбнуться, а затем пробормотал что-то бессмысленное, когда Регис помог ему перебраться в постель.  
— Геральт, пожалуйста, позволь мне зашить эту рану. Она выглядит серьёзной, — сказал Регис, опустив его на матрас. Он выглядел обеспокоенным.  
Геральт кивнул. Он устал и ему было больно, и его ничего уже не волновало, кроме лечения его ран. Регис внимательно посмотрел на него и поджал губы.  
— Тебе действительно больно.  
Геральт снова кивнул. Он не возражал, чтобы Регис это понял. В любом случае, вампир знал почти всё, что можно было о нём знать.  
Должно быть, он снова потерял сознание, потому что внезапно осознал, как холодные руки наклоняют его голову. Регис заставил Геральта прислониться к нему. Вампир слегка потряс его.  
— Это должно помочь. Выпей, пожалуйста.  
Жидкость на вкус была сладкой, подумал Геральт, выпив её. Регис продолжал гладить его волосы, и Геральт издал удовлетворённый звук. Прикосновение успокоило его и не дало снова потерять сознание. Регис не отодвинулся, когда закончил, и Геральт расслабился рядом с ним.  
Сколько раз они уже так делали?  
Геральт получил травму во время контракта. Он вернулся домой, и его слуги позвали Региса, который сразу же пришёл к нему, а затем остался, пока ему не стало лучше.  
Геральт сглотнул, снова задаваясь вопросом, как он может попросить Региса просто _остаться_ и не уходить после каждого такого случая.  
После возвращения Региса Геральт знал, что сделает всё, чтобы больше никогда не потерять своего друга. Он знал, что означало это чувство, но пока дело с герцогиней и Детлаффом не было улажено, он не мог этого признать.  
И затем Регис ушёл, чтобы выследить Детлаффа, и его не было несколько месяцев, а Геральт не мог спать, потому что скучал по нему так сильно, что было больно. Он лежал без сна каждую ночь, глядя в окно, и он <i>знал</i>. Он знал, что снова влюбился в Региса. Или, может быть, это случилось до Стигги, и он просто никогда не отпускал это чувство. Не то чтобы это имело значение.  
Геральт был бледным от усталости, когда однажды в дверь его кабинета постучали, и Регис вернулся.  
Вампир взглянул на него и бросился обниматься, бормоча обнадёживающие фразы и направляя его в постель. Геральт заснул, когда Регис сидел и держал его за руку. Он проспал два дня подряд, и когда наконец открыл глаза, то увидел рядом с ним спящего Региса. Вампир выглядел спокойным, и его рука лежала на сердце Геральта.  
После этого Регис вернулся на кладбище. Он стал постоянным гостем в доме Геральта. Он всегда приходил к нему, когда ему было больно, и этого должно было быть достаточно.  
Регис издал довольный звук, когда увидел, как подействовало болеутоляющее. Геральт чувствовал, что видит весь мир, и его разум был таким ясным, таким беззаботным. Его не волновал ни укол обеззараживающего, ни то, что Регис начал зашивать рану на его груди. Он наблюдал за работой Региса, за его лицом, когда он концентрировался. Он выглядел отдохнувшим и спокойным, и его пальцы ловко и чётко работали.  
Геральт почувствовал, как напряглась его грудь. Его сердце постоянно билось, и он чувствовал, будто оно пытается вырваться. Зелье заставляло его чувствовать себя свободным и грустным одновременно.  
Глаза Региса были чёрными и нежными, когда он закончил свою работу. Он вздохнул.  
— Правда, Геральт. Я начинаю беспокоиться о тебе.  
Геральт сделал движение плечами, которое, возможно, было пожатием.  
— Кладбищенская баба. Затем около тридцати падальщиков и несколько альгулей… — начал он, и Регис рассмеялся.  
— Да, твой управляющий получил письмо из Франколара. Почему ты не обратился за помощью? — спросил вампир, наклонившись и приложив руку на голое плечо Геральта.  
— Не знал… — начал Геральт, но не смог закончить предложение. Он отвёл взгляд и услышал вздох Региса.  
— Я бы сразу пришёл.  
Геральт посмотрел на него. Ему стало смешно, как будто он забыл о чём-то важном и это не заботит его сейчас.  
— Ты останешься? — спросил он вместо этого.  
Регис улыбнулся. Некоторое время он не отвечал, пока рассматривал Геральта. Внезапно он скинул свою рубашку. Геральт моргнул, почувствовав, как матрас прогнулся, а затем появились крепкие руки, чтобы обнять его, и _о_.  
Регис прижал его к своей груди и издал удовлетворённый звук.  
— Я не знаю, пользуюсь ли я сейчас твоим состоянием, — тихо сказал вампир, — но мне нравится, когда ты тут, где я знаю, что ты в безопасности.  
Геральт сглотнул. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Не останавливаясь, чтобы подумать о своих действиях, он схватил руку Региса и поднес её к губам. Он прижал поцелуй к его ладони и почувствовал, как Регис застыл, прежде чем всё напряжение просто исчезло.  
— Я не знал, как попросить. Помощи. Или этого, — сказал Геральт.  
Регис мягко вздохнул. Затем он оставил на шее Геральта нерешительный поцелуй. Ощущение его губ было похоже на возвращение домой после долгих странствий.  
  


  
Геральт, должно быть, заснул, потому что, когда он снова открыл глаза, он увидел солнечный свет, выглядывающий сквозь занавески. Его голова была прижата к твёрдому плечу, и успокаивающие пальцы перебирали его волосы.  
–Доброе утро, — прошептал Регис. Геральт пробормотал что-то в ответ. Он не хотел двигаться. Когда он, наконец, отодвинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть Регису в глаза, он встретил любопытный взгляд. В чёрных глазах был намек на сомнение, но пальцы в его волосах не переставали двигаться.  
— Ты спокойно спал, — сказал Регис и улыбнулся. Геральт почувствовал, как его собственные губы приподнялись вверх.  
— Должно быть, это как-то связано с тем, что ты даёшь мне обезболивающие, а потом гладишь меня, — игриво ответил он. Регис выглядел противоречивым.  
— Я сказал, что мне жаль, если я воспользовался… — начал он, но Геральт покачал головой.  
— Нет, всё хорошо, — сказал он. — Более чем хорошо, — добавил он запоздало. Регис выглядел неуверенным.  
— Я не против быть здесь, но я не хочу пользоваться твоим гостеприимством, — тихо сказал Регис, и он действительно думал, что Геральт устанет от его компании? Геральт чувствовал неудобство и небольшую боль при мысли о том, чтобы лечь спать одному этим вечером после такой ночи.  
— Ты не против? — спросил он, пытаясь найти правильные слова. Регис слегка улыбнулся и отвернулся.  
— Нет. Совсем наоборот, — тихо ответил он, почёсывая голову Геральта. Его прикосновения были спокойными, несмотря на сомнения в его голосе.  
— Ты останешься? — спросил Геральт, повторяя свой предыдущий вопрос, но совершенно другим голосом. Регис, должно быть, тоже это понял, потому что его глаза расширились, когда он снова посмотрел на Геральта.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он. Геральт пожал плечами и ласково погладил щеку Региса. Его собственное сердце билось слишком быстро, чтобы он ничего не делал, кроме как лежал в постели и мог снова разрушить свою жизнь.  
— Всё, что захочешь. Я… я скучаю по тебе, когда ты уходишь, — ответил он, стараясь не показывать беспокойство. Регису не нужно было знать, что Геральт чувствовал, будто его грудь болит, когда он произносит свои добродушные прощания и исчезает в тумане.  
Губы Региса медленно поднялись вверх. Около уголков его глаз появились морщинки, и Геральт почувствовал, что его сдержанность исчезает.  
Он поцеловал Региса в губы, очень быстро. Когда он отпрянул назад, в его ушах стоял звон. Когда он в последний раз чувствовал такую неуверенность?  
Регис медленно выдохнул и, казалось, принял решение. Затем он подвинул Геральта обратно к себе, и внезапно поцеловал его с гораздо большим энтузиазмом. Геральт почувствовал, как ужас пронзил его, когда он поцеловал его в ответ, позволив Регису провести языком по его губам.  
Регис отстранился и улыбнулся так широко, что было видно его клыки.  
— Конечно, я останусь.


End file.
